Imperial Cutter
The Imperial Cutter is manufactured by Gutamaya, and is the Imperial Navy's counterpart to the Federal Corvette."The Imperial Cutter fulfils a similar role as the corvette for the Imperial Navy" - http://inara.cz/galaxy-shipyard/75 It is currently the second largest player-piloted ship available, behind only the Beluga Liner. It was added in the 1.5 "Ships" update in December, 2015.https://forums.frontier.co.uk/showthread.php?t=191898 The Cutter is a heavily armed ship, featuring four medium hardpoints: two on the nacelles and two on the chin; two large hardpoints on top of the ship and a single huge hardpoint on the chin. Notably, the exterior lights on the ship change color from blue to red once hardpoints are deployed. It has 8 utility mounts and is one of the 7 ships compatible with fighter hangar for ship-launched fighters as of the release of Horizons: Guardians. With a staggering 792 tons of max cargo capacity, the Imperial Cutter has the largest cargo bay of all playable ships in the game, an almost 50% increase in size from the Type-9 Heavy, while having significantly better defensive and offensive capabilities and speed than the latter. This makes it an ideal ship for traders. However it is also the most expensive ship in the game at a cost almost three times higher than a Type-9, and requires very high rank with the Empire to purchase. Unlike the Type-9, it is extremely well-shielded, very fast for its size (though not maneuverable as it will take more than 8 seconds at minimum to make a 180 degree turn and more than 17 seconds for a 360 degree turn), and reasonably well-armed, giving it far greater survivability and allowing some limited use of it as a combat ship, especially in the piracy role. In addition, with plenty of internals available to mount mining accessories while still leaving the largest open for cargo holds, excellent speed for moving from asteroid to asteroid, and a sufficiency of medium weapon mounts, the Cutter is an excellent choice for mining. The pilot's station is offset to the right of the ship's centerline. Currently, the primary and secondary fire group HUD brackets are misaligned with their centerline being far above where the weapon reticles appear. This means that it is not possible to use the center of the side brackets to align the ship with a destination as doing so will cause the ship to fly under the target and not straight at the target. Instead, for alignment in supercruise, use the center space between the repeating series of bars that appear to indicate speed and movement as a general guide to line up the ship with distant destinations along with the nav compass. Purchase Locations Gallery Imperial_Cutter_concept_art_01.png|Imperial Cutter Concept Art On the bridge imperal cutter.jpg|On the bridge of the Imperial Cutter landed_cutter.JPG|Cutter on the Surface cutter_view.png|Imperial Cutter cutter_hardpoints.png|Ditto, hardpoints deployed. Note the lighting color change cutter_nose.png cutter_profile.png cutter_3-4.png cutter_stern.png cutter_hp_new.png|One huge and two medium hardpoints right below the cockpit cutter_nacelle_hp.png|Two medium hardpoints on engine nacelles cutter_large_hp.png|Two large hardpoints on top of the ship cutter_hawt.png|Cutter ready for an FSD jump, heat radiators deployed cutter_docking_bay_scoop_thingy.png|Cargo scoop/docking bay cutter_cockpit.png|Cockpit view, UI turned off wiki_landing_pad.png|On a landing pad, note the little lights Screenshot_0011.jpg|Imperial Cutter Screenshot_0068.jpg|Cobra next to cutter Cutter near planet.jpg|Flying near planet Screenshot_0023.jpg|imperial cutter with some type 6 ships Combat with a wanted Anaconda.jpg|combat with a wanted Anaconda Screenshot_0242.jpg|View inside the bridge if cutter Screenshot_0245.jpg|Right side of cutter bridge File:Cutter3.jpg |Huge Hardpoint Detail Cutter_Galaxy.jpg|Ready to go! Cutter.jpg|Cutter On Pad Black Friday Edition.jpg|Black Friday paintjob 2016-01-26_00010.jpg|Rear of a black Cutter 2016-01-26_00039.jpg|Black Imperial Cutter over Earth-like File:Elite0413.jpg Ímperial Cutter - Imperial Glory.jpg|Imperial Glory File:Fresh-cutter.jpg |Imperial Cutter side profile while landed on a planetary body File:Gutamaya-interface.jpg |Auxiliary Station Detail view File:5ZmAj14.png |Rear of a Cutter highlighted by a planet's rings EliteDangerous64 2016-05-02 02-38-00.png|Beauty in Black EliteDangerous64 2016-05-02 04-09-58.png|On Patrol 20160710000707_1.jpg|Pristine metallic light effect in an engineers hangar 20160628200202_1.jpg|thruster's chemtrail's light effect bp-imperial-cutter.png|Gutamaya Imperial Cutter Blueprint Imperial Cutter Chrome.jpg|Imperial Cutter Chrome Imperial-Cutter-cockpit.jpg|Imperial Cutter cockpit References Category:Multipurpose